Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method of controlling a home device and a device for controlling a home device.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, along with developments in information communication technology and network technology, devices have evolved into portable multimedia devices having various functions.
Along with high-level developments in electrical and electronic technology and wired and wireless communication technology, interoperation between devices in locations distant from each other has become easier, and the types of interoperable products also have become increasingly varied. Accordingly, in the modern home residence culture, a home network is becoming mandatory rather than just optional. The home network is currently highlighted as next-generation information technology (IT) and includes a set of technologies for enhancing user convenience by being combined with the Internet, on the basis of control, management, integration, and interoperation with respect to information home appliances in a home.